callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Simon "Ghost" Riley
Archive cut me offf... I really don't care if Ghost survives or not, he was a good character but I don't really worry about him. But looking at it from a practical point of view, there are a few points of contention? *Surely he isn't shot in the head, rather the upper chest area? *When you noclip, the fire isn't on him, rather on Roach? *He is never listed as K.I.A. What I think, is that IW have done their best to suspend his continuation in the franchise, and I'd say they were waiting on the Ghost comic series before they worked out whether he dies or not. (Same as the probable discussions surrounding Price and Soap at the end of CoD4.) Based upon the hardcore *HE'S ALIVE FOREVER* chants that people are making, he would seemingly come back in the next game? Now they need to find a good excuse to bring back Griggs :P RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update: Surely a clincher that he may survive: when the intro for the following mission begins (when ROACH is listed as K.I.A.) Green smoke has been popped. I believe Green smoke has a universal meaning for wounded soldiers/friendly extraction point? This is also the only time in the game where this happens, obviously meaning that there is a significance of it. RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I even have a fairly plausible survival theory for him. POSSIBLY: We see the bullet fired at his head from a profile. He screams and doesn't die immediately, I think the bullet didn't kill him, but shot off his left ear. Come on, Shepherd didn't even look at him when he shot him as far as I remember! The bullet wounds in his chest could have been from the fight already taking place. HE wasn't set on fire, Roach was. He could have called for help from Archer and Toad, or even Soap and Price! I really hope IW puts him in MW3. -Joseph-G111 03:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you watch the trailer for MW3, the reveal trailer. If you go to the part where there is a sillhouete of a person, I'm just guessing, it might be Ghost? It might be my eyes, but it's kinda the shape of what Ghost was wearing.. With a round head, and those headphones.. (I read the bottom post, about mw3 spoilers, this isn't really a spoiler, just a guess, plus the trailer doesn't give that much info about the campaign) Watch his death first, then the trailer. It could be him. Chocos0 15:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) If he did die, lets say he's with his family now. Ghost's headshot People keep attempting to change his c.o.d. (cause of death) from headshot to chest shot. IT'S A HEADSHOT, PEOPLE!!! I even have the picture in the gallery to prove it. Why and how else would his head shift backwards and his body immediately no longer be able to move when he was shot? The gunshots seen on his chest when his body is being dumped occurred after that initial shot to ensure his death. No more changing head to chest shots! ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) Frankly, I don't give two shits whether Ghost survived or not, the next game'll be good either way. In fact, I think he probably is dead. If they wanted to bring him back, they would have given him a more ambiguous "death", like they did with Price in CoD4. But, to clarify, Ghost does NOT get shot in the head. When Shepard fires his .44 at him, it is leveled at his chest, never at his head, and Shepard fires two shots (too quickly for a real revolver, but whatever). When he's thrown in the ditich, there are two bullet holes in his chest (only one in his back, but it's entirely possible one of the rounds didn't penetrate all the way). Two shots from a revolver leveled at his chest, two holes in his chest. He was shot in the chest. We understand, yes? Chest. Not head, chest. The thing between the neck and the cock, not the thing on top of the neck. Chest. Oh, and for the jackass who edited the talk page to remove this comment, editing a talk page to remove comments you disagree with just makes you look an ass. CaptainMuttonChops 05:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh really?.... then why dont we see the headshot on his HEAD then? huh? 17:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) oh.. and IF it WAS a headshot then why would they need to ensure his death? oh and..................................................... Ghost- not-dead-..... Actually, it is possible that he survived the head shot, but he would be almost dead so the shot him in the chest. Plus, guess what -coughghostmightbedeadcough-. Dinosaurfan1 01:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) We don't see the headshot hole in his head because IW NEVER programmed such gore/dismemberment/effects for the MW series for ANY deaths at all. They only did so for WAW and only COD4's Zakhaev's left arm because it was scripted. It may not matter if MW3 will be done by IW or a different company, but I'm sure they'll kill off Ghost permanently. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) It'd be better if the page would be blocked for a while, until attention has moved to the inevitable discussion about the survival of Brooks or some other Black Ops character. Heh, at least CoD4 was quite obvious about the casualties. (can't doubt nukes or point blank headshots) GothicEmperor 16:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Price was listed as K.I.A. until Modern Warfare came out, so we should do the same to Ghost, until they (Infinity Ward) announce either MW3 or that he is dead, or even alive. [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 16:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :look.. Ghost is not dead he was shot in the heart as shown the blood spot on the chest and not on the head when ghost and roach were tossed to the ground.. and also the fire was not on him.. if he could survive the other shots.. then he probably survived this... 1 more thing the photo taken after ghost was on the photo and... on the wiki say ``ghost.. not actually dead``.....so ghost is NOT dead... again hes on thep photo taken AFTER at the end... of all the ppl who survived.. the snipers in loose ends gave cover fire.. now the fire was not on ghost but the 44.` got him in the chest ( upper area).. 1% chance that he might of survived. we can rely on.. 1. him not burning. 2. photo taken after. 3. 1% chance he survived and the best one.. 4. them saying: ``Ghost.... is not actually dead... but you`ll see wut i mean..`` and also why does ghost stand at the corner of the photo.. he needs to stand where every1 can see him.... right in the middle.... the snipers probably saved him or maybe... 03:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :You're an IDIOT. The blood spots on his chest appeared when he was thrown in the ditch after the blackout after the shot, again, shot several times to make sure he's dead. The photo has NO saying/writing "ghost...not actually dead". It says "Task Force 141. Doom on you Mr. Tango." Snipers Archer and Toad may have been hunted down by Shadow Company as heard in their comms "watch for snipers on thermal, over." and then "Area clear, all targets destroyed. Solid copy, no movement detected." (the same would go for Ghost). The photo technically would not exist because TF141 and the Army Rangers NEVER met up or got together at ANY point of the campaign or the story whatsoever. Even if there were no flames on Ghost, he would still be burned adjacently should the flames spread. Ghost will forever be KIA even through MW3. Everyone who says Ghost is not dead or not killed by a headshot or not burned, etc. are all skeptical idiots. :( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) Ghost didn't burn. On the beggining of that mission he says: "Why do we have to wear theese fire proof vests?" It means, if fire did reach him, the vest would protect him somehow. Cheers! 21:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :1. No he doesn't. 2. He was shot. That's what killed him. 3.He was on fire. 4.A "fireproof vest" wouldn't save him in any case; the rest of his body can still burn, and the fire can spread underneath it. 21:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) iw ultimate mistake ghost is alive ghost is still alive okay the picture at the end of the game heres a link but in the picture only surviving members of mw2 are on the picand ghos is on it and heres proof sheperd isn't http://www.youtube.com/v/y-mMf7ou2pA?version=3 Read what I have above you skeptics /\. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 14:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC)) Ghost is "alive" in a sense of the word. ghost will return in the next modern warfare but simon is unfortunately dead sorry guys no more gaz voice either. Who put up this last one? I might say there will be an alternative to the "Ghost" character for MW3, but no soldier can ever replace Simon "Ghost" Riley as much as Ghost would have replaced Gaz. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC))Ghost out Page protection Administrator, protect the page now! ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 09:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC)) Protection Talk pages are for just that, talking so it doesn't need to be protected. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 04:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) He's not dead? On another note, at the end of the game play it clearly says on the status screen that Roach is KIA, but says nothing about Ghost's status. Leading one to believe that he somehow survived the shot to the chest. If you watch ghost when he gets thrown in the pit, it clearly shows an exit wound on his lower back and when he rolls over to face up, you can clearly see he has a chest wound. The blood splatter is from the chest shot. If one watches carefully at the angle at which Shepherd is holding his weapon as he shoots Ghost you can clearly see the pistol is not pointed at Ghost's head, but rather his chest. I have played this section of the game countless times and I see the same thing every time I play it. So, Roach is definitely dead. The status of Ghost is unknown. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 04:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay i think ghost is alive because 1. The bullet no matter were it was shot It would push anyone back and 2. Wouldn't someone who was dead from a shot would close their eyes from the force and ghost eyes were not closed but they were looking up. 3. the gas was pored on roach and burned ROACH 4. ( this has nothing to do with him alive) the bullet was in his chest not head as seen when he was rolling in the ditch 5. The bullet missed his heart so he should be alive :When Jackson died it didn't say Vasquez was K.I.A. Groshi 11:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : :People's eyes sometimes stay open when they die -___- Also, you can't see Ghost breathing when you're in the pit. As much as I hate to say it, Ghost is dead. --Alsojames 12:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Why is it that now every time a Call of Duty game comes out, and that one Voice actor is Reused for whatever reason, the first thing people insist, when they see that one Voice actors character be killed, they all come up with these crazy (and absolutely insane, if you ask me) theories as to how "Character X isn't really dead!" or "Ghost is Gaz!!!!!111onezorz". In this case, let's examine your little theory about "Oooh it missed his heart he must be alive!!!!" :Right, ok, he's in the middile of a giant field, next to you (Roach's) body being torched, ok? So while Roach is BBQing, Ghost, who has been shot, as we have confirmed, IN THE HEAD, with a .44 Magnum. He's in the middile of wilderness, in ENEMY territory. On a Black Op.... Just who exactly is going to save him? --Razgriez 10:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with you, Razgriez. It should have been confirmed by Robert Bowling himself by now that Ghost was shot in the HEAD, not the chest (because the game is supposed to be viewed from Roach's POV, thus it's a headshot). Even if Roach was the only one doused, Ghost was lying adjacent to Roach, I''m sure Ghost would also get doused as the puddle of gasoline would spread, so the flames would spread onto Ghost's body and burn him. Regardless of what the skeptical world thinks, Ghsot was shot in the head (killed instantly) and his body was burned. Just wait until MW3 comes out, then we'll prove everyone wrong. :( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 06:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC)) :Ghost is alive despite the fact shepherd shot him.he might make make a special appearance on MW3 Derek Frost 18:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No. I have an idea. I'll shoot you with a .44 at CQ in the chest, and see if you survive, savy?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 22:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok.... i am Fabian(http://www.facebook.com/fabiandenial) and to show proof to all of u who dont belive that Ghost is alive is this. Robert Bowling is someone from *Infinty Word* said this in an interview: "Ghost.... isnt acctually dead..... you will find out what i meen soon......". So since he is from *Infinaty Word*.... I think Ghost is alive..... :D ::: Don't make me get out the red pen. Also, it's the word of one person, a statement of questionable seriousness, against basic human biology and ballistics. He's dead; no-one can survive what happened to him. DEAL WITH IT. 07:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: A simple 9MM could have possibly killed him hes dead for petes sake plus one thing none of you never took into account unless he managed to get to a medic with in an hour he would have bled out and died and thats only if he wasnt killed instantly and Robert Bowling is probably just talking about how Ghost's voice actor is returning.Sgt Sprinkles 03:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ^ One thing I want like too add. It is a video game, things can happen that can't happen in reality. He could still be well alive for all we know. The most we can do at this point in time, is see what Infinty Ward (What is left of it) does with him. Death Ghost is shot in the chest, but when he is thrown in the ditch with roach the shadow company soldier with the gasoline canister thing pours it straight on roach and not on ghost. Ghost get burned too but he doesn't have gasoline poured on him or at least we don't see it get poured on him. Cow,d this mean there's a chance he is still alive? Riiley Harrell 00:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You sir, are an idiot. Putting the flames on Ghost just would've been a waste of memory space, so that's why it wasn't done. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You know what fuck you jackass theres 2 separate fires asshole he was shot in the chest and thrown in the ditch with roach. So that proves YOU are the idiot. Riiley Harrell 01:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Read COD: UTP please. Red Shades Red Shades? This is sort of a minor issue, but since everyone's just arguing about Ghost's Death, might as well put something new on the table. Are we sure that Ghost's shades are red? I've replayed several missions with Ghost, and his shades appear to be brown-black rather than Red. 01:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) FIX!!!!!!! WHO EVER MESSED THIS ARTICLE UP NEEDS TO FIX IT NOW!!! I MEAN LOOK AT IT!!--LandonJaeger 17:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!--LandonJaeger 00:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Age? I don't think this has been brought up yet, but just how old is Ghost anyways? I'm thinking probably late twenties to mid thirties, but I can't really say exactly what his age could be. He will have to be around 25+ due to the fact you have to be serving with a military regiment for 3 years minimum before attempting the UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces) and being judged on merit alone he would have ot be around 29 as the UKSF look for exeperinced soldiers and if he was serving for around 3 year's he would of not been accepted due to lack of experince. SOURCES: Royal Marine, father ex-UKSFSG (United Kingdom Special Forces Support Group) User: BrianoTheLiberator 7:23 May 06 2011 (UTC) unless there is a source that can confirm the date, Ghost's birth date should be removed, just saying. MW3 Spoilers It would be nice if we could keep MW3 spoilers out of the talk page and the main article. Thank you ShortRoundMcfly 17:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ghost....is...dead People ghost will not be in mw3 Proof the voice actor who plays ghost has been chosen for the voice as wall croft returning from cod 4 (Great now fans will be saying gaz and ghost and wall croft are the same person) But they will not ever have ghost again. Ghost IS confirmed dead upon that shot, whether it's head or chest. Same voice actors NEVER mean same characters. The only characters that do return (spoiler alert by Kotaku) are Soap, Price, Nikolai, and Makarov. Players play as Frost from Delta, Yuri (Nikolai's comrade), a Russian agent protecting the Russian Pres., an AC-130 Gunner, and Michael Burns in SAS with Wallcroft AND Griffen. That makes about 5 playables in MW3 (HA! Same as MW2 you played 5 characters). But the point is: once they're dead, they're DEAD! ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) Block Page I think we should block the page from anons due to recent vandalism. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 03:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Fire proof vest survive theory One of the proofs that Ghost could be alive is that on the beggining of one earlier mission, he said: "Why do we have to wear these fireproof vests?" So if fire reached him, the fireproof vest would probably protect him from the fire. Cheers! 21:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't say that, and is dead long before he's set on fire anyway. Also, "beginning" has two "g"s and two "n"s. 21:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he does say that, not in that way but something like "Roach, why the f... do we have to wear these fireproof vests for?" And NO, he isn't dead before he burned him because he was shot in his chest. Not head, CHEST! The gun was pointed in his chest and when he rolls over there is bullet hole in his chest. You can survive being shot in chest. And why are people like you always so pessimistic. "No, he didn't survive", "He's dead", "He didn't say that", "He didn't do that"... Come on, be optimistic, don't be so skeptical. If Soap had enough strength to pull out the knife stabbed in his stomach and then throw it to Shepherd's head, how couldn't Ghost survive being shot in chest? And he maybe had bulletproof vest (he's in spec ops force). But if he didn't, you can still survive that, and he had fireproof vest (IW probably made that he says that so some players can assume that he survived when being burnt). And also 2 guys who were helping them with snipers (I think their names are Toad and Archer) probably went to help and rescue them after Shepherd left. Also, Ghost appears in MW3 trailer (don't shit now like "That's not him!") because IW probably wanted to give as clue that he survived but didn't show his face. And a guy from Infinity Wards said: "Ghost isn't dead exactly... You'll see what I mean when game comes out." So, be optimistic, dude! :) BTW, if beginning has 2 "g"s why did you write it with only one "g"? 11:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, how's about I shoot you in the heart or a lung with a .44 and see if you survive? Ghost does not mention anything fireproof at any point in the game. Living people don't go limp like that. And a bulletproof vest will not stop a .44. End of. 11:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : As for "beginning", there's one "g" in the middle and one on the end. Also, you mind showing the class where Ghost is in the MW3 trailer? 12:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shoot me and I won't survive. Because you shot me in my heart. Ghost wasn't shot in his heart, he was shot in his right breast (as seen while rolling over) and as far as I know heart is on the left side. He mentions fireproof vests. And you can say whatever you want, Robert Bowling said that he isn't dead. Be optimistic. As for "beginning", there's 2 "g"s and 3 "n"s (not 2). Ghost in MW3 trailer (from 0:56 to 1:02): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_5SYPsy7zU 17:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, tell me exactly where the "fireproof vests" line is. And do you want me to list how many organs and blood vessels are on the right side of the chest? (Start with one of the lungs, then move onto the liver, and go from there.) Finally, "Ghost" not being "exactly dead" could just mean someone else using the nickname. The man we knew as Ghost is dead and burnt. 18:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Robert Bowling has never mentioned Ghost since he said that. Chances are he was probably fooling around. Also, people shot in the right of their chest multiple times tend to die very quickly. Same goes with people who are then burnt with gasoline in a ditch. 18:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that, even if Ghost did manage to survive all that by some completely ludicrous stretch of the imagination, he would almost certainly go into shock afterwards which, combined with his injuries, would very likely have been fatal. So, to all you Ghost fanboys, STFU with your boohooing about "o noes ghost CANT b ded!!!!!!11!!!11!1" He is DEAD. Bang. Gone. Done. Kaput. Arrivederci. He isn't coming back. Sgt. S.S. 17:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin but this is a video game not real life... In real life you dont have magical powers called perks. and you cant exactly quickscope Page Sucks Dude, I hate what they did to Ghost's page. I mean, the comic series was not the ENTIRE story of Ghost. Much of his story is told in Modern Warfare 2. And his MASSIVE role in Modern Warfare 2 is a tiny paragraph on the bottom! This character needs less credit in his comic series and more in-game story added to the page. I know its protected, but please, request a MASSIVE change. The in-game Ghost needs more credit. Note: When you saw Ghost in the MW3 trailer, it was from MW2 where they escape the Gulag. You can clearly see Soap there too. Slowrider7 01:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm in the U.S. Army and for our deployment we were issued fire-retardent uniforms. As actual "fireproof vests" are huge, any soldier/operative would not wear one. All fire-retardent uniforms do is when the person is burned, the uniform burns differently than standard uniforms so when the medics treat the patient, the uniform isn't melted to the skin. 02:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Compilation of ghost is alive theories Here is a list of ghost being alive theories, and if you must know, i personally believe ghost is alive. 1. Ghost was clearly shot in the chest, you can see the entrance and exit wounds on his chest, and they were obviously to the right of his heart. 2. Gasoline was poured on Roach, not Ghost. 3. Ghost's eyes were open when he got thrown in the pit; they closed on the impact of the shot for a second. He fell back from the impact at such CQ. 4. Scarecrow and Ozone died, yes we know that, but nothing was told about Sniper Team One (Toad and Archer) so its possible that they came back to the scene after shepherd's shadow company left and rushed ghost to a hospital. 5. The screen afterwards shows Roach's status as KIA, but tells nothing about the status of ghost. 6. The picture of TF141 after the credits is only of people still alive; Sheperd's not there, but ghost is. 7. In an IGN interview with ROBERT BOWLING HIMSELF, he stated that, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead, but you'll see waht I mean soon. So there, let the trolling and comment wars begin. 13:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC)murtaza64 OK, let me de-construct that: # You know what's on the right side of the chest? One of the lungs, plus the Aorta. #Ghost was doused. #People can die with their eyes open. #They're in the middle of the Caucasus Mountains, with no means of extraction. Assuming they're even still alive, how're they going to get him to any sort of medical aid before he bleeds out or succumbs to third degree burns? #Those screens only tend to deal with the player character status. #The picture is decidedly non-canon; Price was never at Firebase Phoenix. #Nothing about that interview has been brought up or even mentioned since; you don't know what his implied meaning was anyway. 15:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::At the unsigned commenter, you say "let the trolling and comment wars begin." You do NOT make comments which you know will cause a flame war. Philly 15:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I, the unsigned commenter, who i am now going to sign as, think that these internetz cannot have a single comment made without someone ripping them apart with a flamewar. And to the guy under my first post, this is just your opinion. Let me re-re tear it down. ::1. you can survive without one lung, and the aorta is in the middle. ::2. no he wasn't, try it in noclip, and besides, let me bring up the fireproof vests. ::3. you would have thought his eyes would STAY shut if he had died when he was shot, but since he is STILL alive, he opened them. when he was shot, his eyes closed. ::4. no means of extraction? they had an entire estate house which was probably full of first aid stuff for the moment, and they could have called in the US army, which had NOT betrayed them. ::5. not necessarily, they show the outcome of the mission. maybe iw is hiding it well. ::6. the picture was OBVIOUSLY taken after the war if those are the arguments you give. ::7. again, this could be iw hiding something. ::maybe ghost wont come back in mw3, but who knows, maybe in mw4? :: 13:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC)murtaza64 :::#Yes, you can survive, provided you get proper medical aid before you bleed out, which isn't likely in this case. :::#Two problems with that: :::##No-clipping proves nothing; the dev team designed the game to be seen from Roach's perspective, not a hacked floating camera. :::##What good is a "fireproof vest" going to do? He's still going to have third and fourth degree burns to his arms, legs and most crucially his head. Also, where does the whole idea come from? :::#How can you actually tell what his eyes are doing in the first place? :::#Shepherd has convinced everyone that the 141 has gone rogue, plus the whole US Army is tied up, what with the mainland USA being invaded. They aren't getting help from anywhere any time soon. :::#Notice how in the voice-over for that video Price clearly says "They're dead", with "they" being plural? By the logic you gave Scarecrow and Ozone are also still alive despite unambiguously being killed, since they weren't listed as KIA in the video. :::#Did you ever stop to think that the image was intended to be non-canon from the word go? :::#Do you know how many ways there are to interpret that statement, even if he was being serious? For all you know he could have meant making Ghost into a so-called Legacy Character, meaning that if, and I stress if, someone using the code-name “Ghost” appears in MW3, it's not the same guy who was in MW2. ::: 13:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I give up. you believe what you like, i just made this section to make an organized collection of ghost is ALIVE theories, not ghost is DEAD proof. 14:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC)murtaza64 Just stop it with the "Ghost is alive" things. There are arguments to why he is alive and why he's not, but the true fact is that you can't survive a shot from .44 Magnum to the chest as well as being burned with the help of gasoline without dying. It's all just speculation, and until proof that Ghost is alive, both Roach and Ghost are dead. And MW4? Pfft. Let's look at that if we see a cliffhanger ending in MW3. 13:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, all the bullet wounds were clustered around his Sternum, not on the right of his chest at all. 13:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) FFS, Enough with the "Ghost I$ ALIVE OMG!!" theories, please! God, I swear these theorists are either nerds or kids. Anyway, you think you can survive getting shot in the upper torso twice with a .44? If you do, shoot yourself and post the video on youtube. .:Archer 250:. 13:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ghost in new trailer, but.. So, some people are saying they see ghost in the new trailer. (Trailer- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjBx4gRO7mo&feature=feedu Go to 54 seconds in) Yes, I'm pretty sure that's ghost, but there is an problem with that. Why would he just be walking next to Makarov, not even take a shot at all. Also, why would Makarov even be there, it seems odd he will be by him self in a random location. Also, why doesn't he seem to react at all to ghost? He barley even moves the entire time. Lastly, why would they release the death of the main bad guy in a trailer. Sorry hopeful ghost fans, but this seems to be a dream or something. No way this will actually happen, as of right now, Ghost still is dead. Bmoreravens12 23:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) so just b/c someone has a mask they are Ghost? face it, he is dead... the only refrence to him in mw3 is the kill confirmed dog tags. 01:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I never said he was still alive. I just said it looks like it is ghost, and the scene makes it look as it is a dream or something. He is dead. Bmoreravens12 17:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The guy in the trailer is not wearing Ghost's mask. If you go in HD and zoom in - it's just a russian with a gas mask. Also Ghost's voice actor, Craig Fairbrass, is coming back in MW3 to play to play Wallcroft. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1937113/ Although I would love to see Ghost back, there's very little chance of him coming back. Hopefully we can hear some more wonderful voice acting from him like he did with Gaz and Ghost. 17:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Why do people think that is Ghost? All I see it a balaclava, and the back of it at that. Slowrider7 17:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A skull balaclava, like Ghost wore. Still, it dosent mean it's Ghost. - BURNBAG 83!! 20:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Guys, stop saying it's Ghost,it's most likely a placeholder model. - BURNBAG 83!! 20:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ghost is DEAD. Period! It could be another British S.A.S. guy walking away from the train wreck during Mind The Gap. ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 23:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC)) MW3 ghost is alive prof if you seen the tralier you would of heard his voice and somone called alia my freind on youtube is a person who gets to test games out and he said ghost is alive he also showed us a mission called black tuesday plz subscribe to him and his name is alia on youtube plz ask me questions about mw3 on my profile called MrMysplode on youtube thanks this is my signature to says thanks (.)(.) XD :Not alive. I don't believe that your friend's someone who just gets to test games, and if you followed the series a little better you'd know there are other NPCs with the same voice actor, hence his voice. And don't advertise. 19:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ghost is still alive according to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJB4O0sdThc&feature=related Plus the Redemption trailer shows him next to Makarov. Unless they stole his uniform. :That isnt Ghost. 11:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits (Oct 30th) I think you should put a lock on un registered users editing, not everyone. Also can a "big" person create a blog to shut all the anons up about Ghost being alive. Its such utter rubbish. If charcters people like for some reason (ive never understood the fixation with Ghost) can stay alive despite being shot and then burned, why isint Gaz alive? He only got shot by a Deagle at point blank range. What about Jackson? Nuclear weapons aint nothing right? I don't want to create trolling or flamez with this, its just people's logic is SO deluded over Ghost. MarlboroNS 19:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ravens Wing protected it after I put it in COD:AR 19:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Already did both. 19:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 that. MarlboroNS 19:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Totally agree. The only characters I've been wishing weren't dead are Griggs and none of the others. TheIMightyJelly 21:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC)